Even Zoro has Nightmares
by BubbleGumYum10
Summary: When Zoro has a nightmare about his captain, Mihawk takes his role as sensei up a notch.


**Okay, so, I should be ashamed of myself. For, I have not written anything in so very long, and as recompense, here, for your reading pleasure, is my first One Piece fic. Yay! Anyway, I have loved One Piece for a while now, and even though I don't really like Zoro all that much, the relationship between him and Mihawk is a lot of fun to write about. Well, that's really all I have to say. Please review if you have the time, even if it's to tell me that my story isn't the best. I really don't mind. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters and other things used or mentioned in this story belong to Eiichiro Oda, Funimation, Viz Media, and whoever else owns them. **

* * *

Mihawk P.O.V

My eyes snapped open as the scream reached my ears. I was up in an instant, my hand immediately reaching for the small knife I wore around my neck, which after finding it, I quickly unsheathed. Navigating my way skillfully through the dark room, I found and exited said room, then proceeded to stop and listen. Sure enough, a second scream pierced the air, this one sounding louder and a lot more urgent. The tall, curtain less windows allowed for the moon to illuminate my path as I ran down the hall of my castle abode, my thoughts inhabited by my two, UNWANTED housemates. It was no doubt Perona, scared out of her wits by the sight of a large insect, or something of the like.

But just as I was beginning to near the door to her bedroom, said Ghost Princess tentatively stuck her head out, wide yes open even wider in fear. She turned towards me at the sound of my boots, her long, pink hair twirling around her head as she did this. "Mihawk? Was that you?" She asked, her high pitched voice coming out squeaky.

Without answering her, I walked a few more steps until I stood in front of the room next to Perona's.

The room where my student, rival, and pirate, Roronoa Zoro was currently residing in. The absurdity of that scream belonging to him was becoming evident just as a third scream rang out through the door. I threw it open, knife raised in case I needed to use it.

Via the lit candle blazing on the table next to his bed, I could see the ex-pirate hunters form in the dark. He was hunched forward on his bed, shaking. And as I took a few steps forward, after having sheathed my weapon, I noticed his tan hands were clutching the corners of his blanket as if it were his lifeline to this world. Zoro was breathing hard, his eyes shut tight, and even as I stepped up to his bed, he didn't open them. Perona walked in after me, her bare feet barely making a sound on the cold, hard floor.

After surveying the room for any and all forms of threat, I glanced down at my student, eyebrow raised in question. Zoro, finally having seemed to notice my presence, glanced up at me quickly, fresh tear stains evident under his tired eyes. He was still shaking, but was trying in vain to hide the fact from me.

"Are you injured?" I question carefully, arms crossed in front of my bare chest, for in my haste I had not put much of my clothes on. Zoro's voice was as shaken as he was. He had to try a few times before he was able to form a proper answer to my question.

"I-I-I'm f-fine."

Even though I knew the answer, I still questioned of the green haired teenager, "Then why did you scream?" As an answer, Zoro looked away in embarrassment. Perona was by now standing directly behind me, using my body as a sort of shield between her and the usually irritated swordsman. Ignoring Zoro's obvious embarrassment, I asked, no, demanded once more. "I asked, why did you scream?"

The second time he answered, his voice was a little more steady, though not by much. "...was just a n-nightmare."

Sighing, I turned to Perona, who jumped back because of the unexpected movement. Looking at her, I said, "Girl, go back to sleep." She looked ready to protest, but as soon as I added, "NOW," she edged away from me quickly, then floated out of the room. Zoro was by now attempting to look anywhere but at me, a sob escaping his lips every now and then. Knowing what I had to do, I pushed his blanket aside and sat down on the soft mattress, eyes locked onto the back of his head. "Roronoa, look at me." At least a minute passed before I lose patience and reached for his chin, jerking his head towards me. There were fresh tears in his dull eyes, and as he blinked, they slid down his face.

With another sigh, I let go of his chin and positioned myself closer to his shuddering body. He seemed to have given up on keeping even a shred of what remained of his dignity, and was not letting the tears fall freely. Whatever he had seen in his mind as he slept, if must have been pretty gruesome indeed to have broken the stoic swordsman. Which was bad on my part, since I had no idea what to do at the moment.

Might as well start somewhere, I thought, before asking, "What did you dream about?" After asking this, I realized how frank and uncaring I probably seemed to the distressed teen. But, to my surprise, Zoro answered, even more tears appearing as he replied, "M-my captain...h-h was d-dead. A-and I-I couldn't s-save him..."

Of course. It was evident to anyone the strong bond that Zoro and his captain, Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy, shared. And as the swordsman and first mate, it was his sole job and duty to protect his crew, and especially his captain. But still...to be reduced to this because of a dream? Well, I guess that I wouldn't understand, never having been part of a crew, or having any real friends for that part. The other Warlords hardly count as anything more that acquaintances.

I turned back to my student, and having witnessed the waterfall now gushing down his face, I knew what I had to do. I slammed my hands down on his shoulders and pulled him forward. His eyes opened in surprise.

"Listen to me, Roronoa Zoro," I began. "You are an able swordsman, your skill and power is far greater than that of any other." His expression changed at my sudden compliment, but the waterworks continued. So, I continued as well. "And I know that you ended up here due to you sacrificing yourself for your captain and fellow crew. So, you may not be with Luffy right now, but the reason that you threw away your pride was to ask me to train you in the sword, so that you cold protect him when you are brought together once more."

By now he had stopped crying completely, and his face held a peculiar expression.

"So, stop your sniveling and be a man! Advance in your skills, sharpen your senses, and for gods sake stop this crying so that you can do your job and make sure that you never lose your captain again!" Zoro seemed to sit up straighter as I yelled this last part, and his mouth was set in a hard line. He then pulled away from me and ran a hand down his face, wiping away any and all stray tears.

"Will you do this, Roronoa Zoro?," I finally asked.

Zoro stayed silent for a few seconds, his head tilted downward, staring at the white sword that was on the bed beside him. And just as I was beginning to think that my entire speech and efforts had all been in vain, he looked up at me, determination evident in his eyes.

"I will!" He yelled, his voice strong and loud.

Nodding, I stood up from the bed and proceeded to walk towards the door, but was called back.

"Wait, Mihawk!"

Turning around, I set my gaze on Zoro once more, one eyebrow raised once again. "Yes, Zoro?" He was silent, his cheeks a bright red. With his hands clutching his precious swords, he looked at me expectantly, and asked, "Did you mean that? I mean, what you said..." It took me a second before I realized that he was talking about the compliments that I had given him earlier.

"Of course," I answered truthfully. "I am not so low of a man as to lie to my student."

He actually smiled, but then quickly turned it into his usual frown, as if he hadn't just been bawling his eyes out a few minutes ago. Even his voice was devoid of any emotion as he replied, "Oh. Okay, thanks...I guess."

"You are very welcome," I answered, and walked the rest of the way to the door, and just before exiting I turned back to him and said, "Now, get some sleep, I increase your training by tenfold on the 'morrow."

"Hai sensei," He replied cautiously, as I left the room and closed the door behind me. Then, I turned to a sniffing sound to my right. Perona stood there, by the wall, a lace, wet handkerchief in her pale hand. "So kawaii*," she cooed.

Sighing for the last time that night, I turned away from her and her absurd antics, and walked back to my room to get some well deserved sleep.


End file.
